Fiber optic communication systems have become increasingly more popular in recent years as fiber optic technology offers several advantages over the conventional copper wire-based technology. For example, fiber optic communication systems provide substantially increased bandwidth, allowing large volumes of data to be transferred quickly over long distances. Additionally, optical communication systems neither generate nor are susceptible to electromagnetic interference (EMI). Fiber optic systems not only are gaining acceptance as the backbone of many network systems, but are also displacing copper wire technology as the preferred medium for connecting various workstations to the network system.